


Revealing your True Colors

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Gen, Identity Reveal, Police, Protective Cisco Ramon, idk this was written so long ago, the whole precinct finds out, watching the show fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barry Allen is called in to the precinct randomly one day. Why? To watch a meta human prison break to find out how they escaped, why the Warden was sneaking them out of their normal cells, and where they all disappeared too.One shotSet in Season 4 “True Colors”Idk guys I wrote this a long time ago so the writing isn’t the best but I hope you like it anyways





	Revealing your True Colors

Barry sighed as he put his work down. Captain Singh had asked for everyone to come down to the precinct. Even though he wasn’t technically still working there he still had to go. Cisco too. So he sped to Star Labs picked him up and in a flash they arrived at the CCPD.

“Allen, Ramon, good to see you two.” Singh greeted them.

“What’s this about captain?” Barry asked.

“We received evidence that the Warden might’ve been smuggling meta humans under our noses so we placed hidden cameras on each meta human we brought in here. When all our cameras shut down and the metas went missing we decided to watch the feed. That’s what we’re doing now.” The captain explained.

Barry’s breath hitched, this meant that him being the flash was on that video. But before he could stop Captain Singh he had already stepped up to play the video so all Barry and Cisco could do was go sit where Joe was.

“What are you going to do man?” Cisco asked in concern.

“We don’t really have a choice but to let the video roll.” Barry said with a sigh. As the video started playing.

Welcome to my own personal meta-block, built on the ruins of the first Iron Heights Completely off the books and camera-free.

Yes, yes, less history lesson, more window shopping.

“Who is that woman?” An officer asked.

“That’s Amunet Black, she illegally traffics meta humans.” Captain Singh explained.

Mina Chaytan Her powers bring effigies to life.

Now, that is a nifty trick.

“So the Warden really is corrupt.” Another officer commented, “he made some of the meta humans go missing so he could sell them.”

“It would seem so.” Singh sighed.

Can she animate anything else, hm? 

How about my finger? 

Oh, I like her, she's feisty.

You are going to love me, and I'll come willingly, gorgeous.

Sylbert Rundine He can shrink objects and return them to original size.

I know a drug smuggler who'd pay a pretty pence for that man.

Ramsey Deacon Controls technology.

And Becky Sharpe Can manipulate luck on the quantum level.

I smell a bidding war.

[GIGGLES] And who might this be? Something you've been wanting for a long time A speedster.

“There are other speedsters?” Another officer asked.

“We don’t know how many meta humans there are out there with powers. There might be more we don’t know if yet.” Cisco said, trying to at least make it seem like Barry was simply a speedster and not the Flash.

Terms are the same as always.

Any metas you sell, we split the profits evenly.

So, who would you like? Oh, well, eenie, meenie, miney, all of them.

“That is so sick.” Joe said in disgust and other officers nodded in agreement.

The “speedster” created an acid that would eat through the locks. Every meta human walked out of their cells and the speedsters face is revealed.

“Barry, you’re a speedster?” Captain Singh finally asked.

Barry sighed and looked around, “yes, the lightning that hit me 5 years ago gave me powers.”

“Wow, so you’re like the flash.” One of the officers said.

Cisco and Joe chuckled and Barry replied, “You could say that, yes.” And then he added, “you can ask me all your questions later, for now let’s just get this video over with.” 

Everyone wanted to keep questioning him but could sense something in his tone that made them simply nod and let the screen continue playing.

Well done, boy.

And hey, for the record, I was already planning on making that stuff that you used, so...

Sure, right after your lunch tray crowbar method.

Can we continue on with the breaking and exiting, please? 

You want us to follow a cop on a prison break? 

I'm not a cop in here. I'm a prisoner.

And I'm not about to let Amunet turn me into a weaponized slave, are you? 

Okay, you convinced me, let's go.

I'm staying.

“Why would she stay behind?” Someone asked Barry.

“Because she didn’t want to hurt anyone again. She had changed.” Barry replied with a small grimace. She would never get that chance now, all because of DeVoe, and him.

What? Why? 

Because I don't wanna hurt anyone else.

Last time I was out there, I almost destroyed the whole city.

Yeah, she can stay.

No, we're all leaving.

Becky, if Amunet sells you, your powers will be used to hurt a lot of people.

The only way to prevent that is to escape with us.

Please, trust me.

Yay, one big happy.

“At least you’re all escaping together.” Captain Singh sighed in relief. “Amunet can be ruthless from what I’ve heard.” 

Barry nodded in agreement.

Now what? 

Wolfe said that this wing was built on top of the old prison.

I also heard the plumber talking about piping underneath us.

Once we're far enough away from the meta-wing, we'll get our powers back.

That's how we get our freedom.

“That’s really smart, Barr.” Joe smiled at his son(in-law)

“Thanks.” Barry said turning slightly pink.

Ew 

Aw, my bad, tiny.

Hey, as soon as we get out, I'll steal you a brand new pair of Timmy Choos.

It's Jimmy. I'm a size six.

You're so sweet.

If you wanna use your powers for something useful, you could help me steal back some native artifacts.

“The flash would just catch them again if they did that.” An officer commented and rolled his eyes at the criminals.

If you two plan on going back to crime, you might as well just turn around. The Flash will just run you back here. Same goes for all of you.

“See, Allen agrees.” The officer said.

Don't look at me, I'm reformed. From now on, I only commit legal crime.

Legal crime? 

The stock market.

A few officers smirked and rolled their eyes.

Come on, we have a long way to go.

Are you sure this is the right way? 

Do you hear the water in this sewer drain? It's moving in this direction.

We keep going this way, we'll head away from the prison, find our exit.

“That’s really smart, I can’t think of anyone else who would’ve figured all that out.” Another officer said to Barry.

Wow, good catch.

You must've been a really smart CSI.

A CSI who killed a teacher in his own apartment and left evidence everywhere.

Yeah, doesn't sound so smart to me.

“That’s because he didn’t do it.” Cisco growled. He hated when people talked badly about his friends. His very INNOCENT friends.

Hey, speaking of, maybe we shouldn't be — Crap.

Hey, easy, easy.

Rundine, easy.

We let him go, he will out us.

\- We can't do that, can we? - Deacon.

What are you doing? No, we can't hurt him.

We have to do more than hurt him we don't have a choice.

“Are they actually going to kill him?” An officer asked in surprise.

“I wouldn’t let them.” Barry replied.

No, hey, we do not have to kill him.

Yes, we do.

(Barry punches the guy) No, we don't, all right? Just duct tape him.

Come on, let's move.

“That’s good.” Everyone settles down again in their seats.

Looks like we're finally in the old prison.

We must be close.

Getting closer than we think.

Hey, I know this lock. It's the same kind they use in the general population wing, which means there are no meta dampeners on the other side of this door. We get through, we get our powers back.

Well, that's all I needed to hear. Out of the way.

(He rams into the door) You good? No brains, no brawn.

“He seriously thought that would work?” And officer scoffed.

Allow me.

I may not have my powers, But I don't need them to hack my way out of trouble. (Barry nods) Give me a few minutes.

Come here.

What, no, I'm fine, it doesn't really hurt.

\- Are you sure? - [GASPS] 

\- Yeah.

\- I mean, it hurts a little.

Yeah, come here.

There.

[SIGHS] Thanks.

“You never take care of yourself.” Joe said with a sigh.

Guess I forgot what it feels like to punch someone in the face without my powers.

Judging by the swelling, I'd say you have a fracture on either the fourth or fifth metacarpal.

\- How - 

I used to fall down a lot. Super klutz.

So, what are you gonna do when you're free? I hope it's not more of what you did to get you in here.

Oh, no, trust me, I am so over prison jumpsuits. Orange is not the new anything. Neither is gray, neither is gray, so 

So, what then? 

I don't know.

Using my powers just hurt those around me. My good luck just jinxed everyone else. You know, you seem to really care about people Not like the type of person who'd take someone's life.

“Agreed.” Joe said. And the other officers were starting to see that too.

I didn't kill that teacher. I wouldn't take a life. You know, not every meta uses their powers to hurt people. Some use them to help others, to protect people.

“Like the Flash, Vibe, Killer First and The Elongated Man.” Someone said and Barry nodded and looked at Cisco with a smile.

Our powers don't decide who we are.

We do.

“I guess that’s true.” Singh said. He and a lot of the officers had for a long time believed that all meta humans were bad.

(The door unlocks) Presto.

(Barry vibrates his hand) Everyone's powers work? 

Yep.

“That’s cool.” Someone commented.

Ah, I can smell all the tech within five miles of here.

Thank you, Barry, you saved us.

You did good, boy.

Not good enough, it seems. Everyone back inside, and you'll live to see another day.

“Ugh him again.” Someone said in annoyance.

I think the only one who should be worried about surviving right now is you. There's no cavalry. No one's gonna see what happened here. It's just you and us, Wolfe.

“They wouldn’t actually kill him would they?” Singh asked in surprise. “Is that what happened?”

“No,” Barry sighed, “something worse.” 

People looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

You want revenge? Understandable.

Just one thing If you're thirsty for vengeance, you might wanna start with The Flash.

Barry Allen is The Flash The same man who put you behind bars and who will, no doubt, recapture you after your escape. That was probably his plan all along.

Captain Singh pauses the video and everyone stared at Barry in shock. “You’re the flash?” He asked.

Barry sighed, there was no point lying now. “Yes, I am.”

Everyone looked surprised that their hero was the same man they thought was a murderer.

Finally someone said, “so you really didn’t kill DeVoe.”

“No he didn’t.” Cisco said in an annoyed tone that it took them knowing he’s the flash to see Barry’s innocence. “You all can ask Barry questions later for now let’s just finish the video.

Everyone reluctantly agreed and looked back at the screen.

Is all that true? 

I'm gonna squash you so quick, you won't even know what hit you.

No, not quick. Let's take our time.

The Flash on his knees.

Suppose there is justice, after all.

Let's see how fast he can run when he's the size of a flea.

Everyone held there breath in, nervous for Barry. Knowing a nameless and faceless hero was getting hurt was one thing, but seeing the face behind the mask? That was another thing altogether.

Stop! Stop.

What are you doing, runt? 

Deciding who I am.

You're not gonna hurt him.

Join us, or get out of the way.

Either way, we're taking him.

Good luck with that.

[BIRD SCREECHING] Oh.

[BIRD SCREECHES] [GRUNTS] [WEIGHTS CRASHING] [GROANS] Toldja.

Shoot to wound.

They're no good to me dead.

They most certainly are not.

Amunet, you're early.

And you are exactly as I suspected, a liar, who's obviously in way over his head.

But no matter, I will clean up your mess for you.

Step aside, boys.

Mommy needs to work.

Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

[ALL COUGHING] Not again.

Oh.

“That was hilarious, I love this Girl’s power.” Cisco said.

Barry looked away, he didn’t want to see the next part again.

[ELECTRIC BLAST] [GASPS] 

“Who is that?” Someone asked.

“That would be DeVoe.” Barry said.

“But he looks like a different person.” Captain Singh said, not evening questioning if it really was him anymore.

“DeVoe’s power is super intelligence. He figured out how to switch into other peoples bodies.” Cisco explained and people wondered how he knew so much.

“So you really didn’t kill him, he framed you.” An officer said.

“Wait then who was the man who came to your trial and looked like DeVoe?” Captain Singh asked.

Barry looked down in shame (it was kinda illegal to impersonate someone else.) 

“That was the elongated man, he can shape-shift as one of his powers.”

“Normally that would be considered illegal, but with everything you’ve been through I think we’ll let that one slip.” 

Captain Singh told him and Barry smirked as the video was played again.

DeVoe.

Oh, I don't pay me enough for this.

Powers won't work.

Mine neither.

He must have blasted us with something.

Who the hell are you? 

I am your destiny.

“Does he kill them?” Someone asks Barry and he nods solemnly.

(DeVoe attaches his chair to all of them and kills them before coming to Becky. Barry tried to run to her but without his powers, he’s too slow.)

No! Help me.

Too late, Mr. Allen. Oh, what an inconspicuous body. This will be quite useful.

“So now she’s DeVoe?” Someone asked.

“Yes.” Barry replied.

Not so fast, Warden. You won't take my body. I don't want your body. I want your life.

“He actually killed him?” Someone asked in shock. “He really is evil.” 

Barry nodded in agreement, “He needs to be stopped.”

Good-bye for now, Mr. Allen 

(DeVoe leaves and Vibe and Killer Frost come through a portal.)

“What is that blue swirly thing?” A clueless officer asked.

“It’s a portal.” Cisco replied before thinking about it.

“Oh.” They said, “that’s cool.”

(The cameras from the bodies are still on so we see what happens next)

What happened? 

DeVoe.

Well, party's over.

Let's get the hell out of here.

I'm staying.

“Why would you stay when you had the chance to leave?” Singh asked Barry.

“I could’ve left anytime I wanted to, I wanted to get out the legal way, not as a fugitive.” Barry pointed out. And everyone was amazed at how much of a hero he was.

What? Barry...

“I think by now we’ve all figured out that Cisco is Vibe.” Someone said.

Cisco looked at them nervously but before he could deny it the same person said, “oh come on, we’re not stupid. How else would you know so much about DeVoe and Allen being the flash?” And that shut Cisco up.

I was only willing to do this Try to break everybody out because Wolfe was gonna sell us, but that's not gonna happen now. I'm staying till you find a way to get me out of here legally. It's the only way I'd ever really feel free, you know that.

This could be our only chance to save you.

We all have to decide who we are.

This is who I am.

Everyone looked at Barry in amazement. How did they ever think this man was guilty of murder?

[ALARMS BLARING FAINTLY] Breakout in progress.

After this the cameras eventually died and the whole police department sat quietly.

Barry, Cisco And Joe tried to figure out how to fix the damage done but before any of them could say anything Captain Singh spoke up. “Before anyone leaves this room we have to make a pact to never tell anyone about Barry and his team.” Barry looked at Singh in confusion. “This video has proved that your a hero, Barry. Not even just as the flash but as yourself.” Singh looked around before adding, “I don’t think anyone doubts your innocence anymore so if you want to then your old job is yours again.

Barry looked at Singh in surprise, “but I wasn’t fast enough to save any of the metas you saw, I’m no hero.”

“Yes you are, now all you got to do is see that. Because our may be a hero but you’re still human. You can’t carry the weight of the world on your shoulders Barry, you were in an impossible situation and you did what you could.” Joe said. He didn’t understand how the kid in front of him still didn’t understand what a hero he was. 

Various other people in the room nodded and Barry turned back to Captain Singh, “Thank you.” He said with a smile and after that day Barry found that it was a lot easier to explain why he was always late to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
Hope you liked this story. Please review to let me know what you think 🙃  
~Sarah


End file.
